Into the Night
by Kat0040
Summary: He watched her dance, how did he get so lucky? This is a one-shot song fic to the song "Into the Night" by Santana featuring Chad Kroeger from Nickelback. SoujiroXMisao


Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I'm just writing this for my own amusement and I'm NOT making a profit from this.

Author's Note: This is a one-shot song fic to the song "Into the Night." By Santana featuring Chad Kroeger.

Into the Night

By: Kayla Thurston

Soujiro watched the beautiful girl spinning about to the music that filled the room and smiled a genuine smile. Her long black braid trailing behind her. How did he get this lucky, with the past he had.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love for above that could save me from hell, she had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

Her loved had saved his soul, given him the answers ten years of wandering could never have answered. She has saved him from hell, pulling the devil from his soul.

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, there were drums in the air as she started to dance, every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

Soujiro watched her dance, spinning around with a smile on her face. Everyone keeping time with their hands to the beat of the music, as they watched her dance.

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And voices bang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

Soujiro got up from his seat, walking over to the girl that had become his salvation. In one swift motion he grabbed her hand, taking her in his arms and began to dance with her. Everyone in the room smiled, seeing the look on the couple's faces.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,_

Soujiro pulled her close, leaving no room between them, spinning in circles around the room.

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,_

_The room left them moving between you and I,_

They were so lost in each other's eyes and the fun they were having, that they lost track of time. Not noticing the crowd was thinning as people went home for the night.

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night, _

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

She was his answer, the one he had spent fives years of wandering searching for. Who would have thought a former enemy would be the one to save his soul. The one he would love with every fiber of his being. She was the one who had taught him to feel again, after his emotions had been suppressed for so many years.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_

_It was love from above that could save me from hell, she had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me, there were drums in the air as she started to dance,_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,_

They stopped dancing for a moment, just gazing into each others eyes, cobalt blue clashing with sea green. Soujiro reached up and gently tucked a stray piece of jet black hair that had escaped her braid behind her ear.

"I love you Misao." He said never breaking eye contact with her. Misao smiled.

"I love you too Sou." She replied. Soujiro bent down brushing his lips against hers in a gentle affectionate kiss. Then he pulled away, taking her hand and spinning her around in a circle before pulling her back against him. And they danced on into the night.

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices bang like the angels sing,_

_We're singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_(And the voices bang like the angels sing),_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_And we danced on into the night…_

The End

* * *

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this one-shot fic. Please review! I'd been thinking about writing a song-fic to this song for a while, and finally had the motivation to write it.


End file.
